


¿How can I resist you?

by SayriinaBlack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayriinaBlack/pseuds/SayriinaBlack
Summary: Sasha no sabe que hacer y ese es su problema: terminar con su novio o hablar con él.¿Cómo se supone debe tomar esa decisión ella sola?Fic del concurso Attack on NO-Songfic de la página en Facebook de Attack on Fanfics.





	¿How can I resist you?

Personaje: Sasha.

Canción: Mamma mía - ABBA

* * *

**¿How can I resist you?**

  
“¿Estás segura de que no quieres que nos quedemos? Si te arrepientes, puedo golpearte para que lo hagas.”

Sasha negó con la cabeza a la propuesta de Ymir. Sabía que no había sido buena idea pedirle a ella e Historia la acompañaran al parque, pero si no lo hacían, ella nunca hubiese llegado.

“Ymir no seas así.” La regaño Historia. “Las dos sabemos que Sasha podrá hacerlo esta vez.”

“No, las dos sabemos que nos va a hablar más tarde para avisarnos sigue con él.”

“Esta vez no.” Aseguró Sasha. “Ahora sí estoy decidida.”

“Igual lo estuviste las cuatro veces anteriores.”

Sasha hizo un puchero. Sabía que Ymir tenía razón; en las ocasiones anteriores también había estado decidida y había fallado de manera colosal.

Pero, ¿alguien podía culparla? Tenían toda la vida conociéndose, habían sido amigos desde pequeños, su amistad había evolucionado a algo más y terminaron siendo novios. El problema era que aún después de ser novios, Sasha esperaba algo más de su relación. Tal vez un poco más de atención o que recordara al menos la fecha en la que se habían hecho novios; pero las cosas seguían igual y aunque adoraba estar a su lado, sus chistes, las tontería que hacían juntos y sus inolvidables salidas a comer, ella quería que las cosas fueran más… ¿Románticas? Después de todo, era una chica y a las chicas les gustaban las cosas cursis.

_A ti no, no te hagas, no eres como las demás chicas._ Le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

_¡Si lo soy! ¡Soy una chica normal!_ Le respondió Sasha a la vocecita.

_Tú definición de romanticismo, es que te regalen comida, ¿eso te hace normal?_

Estúpida vocecita, tenía razón.

“¿No quieres que te hagamos compañía, al menos hasta que él llegue?” preguntó Historia.

“No, estaré bien, es mejor esté sola.”

“De acuerdo. Cualquier cosa nos avisas, estaremos en el apartamento de Ymir.”

“A menos que decidas no terminar con él. Si ese es el caso, ni nos molestes.”

“Hmm, de acuerdo.”

Las tres se quedaron en silencio y sus amigas no se movían.

“Ya se pueden ir.” Comentó Sasha.

“Sasha, ¿estás segura de que lo vas a hacer?” Pregunto Historia con cautela.

“¿Por qué me lo preguntas?”

“Bueno, quiero estar segura de que estás segura. Ustedes no pueden estar mucho tiempo separados y cuando se pelean por alguna cosa…”

“Como qué versión de FMA es mejor…” murmuró Ymir.

“Brotherhood es más apegada al manga.” Dijo Sasha de inmediato.

“Pero en la primera los homúnculos tienen mejor desarrollo.” Respondí Ymir.

Sasha abrió la boca, pero Historia la interrumpió antes de que dijera algo. “El punto es, que cuando están separados tú entras en, bueno, a falta de otra palabra, depresión y te vuelves irritable.”

“Más de lo normal.”

Sasha frunció el entrecejo sin saber de qué hablaban sus amigas. Pero luego recordó la última pelea que habían tenido y supo tenían poquita razón.

_¿Poquita? Cada que lo veías entrar a la cafetería de la universidad querías correr a retorcerle el cuello._ Le recordó la vocecita.

_Tú no te metas en lo que no te importa._

“Lo siento, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Nos peleamos por algo que claramente es su culpa…”

“O la tuya.” Murmuró de nuevo Ymir, mientras miraba al cielo. Sasha la ignoró.

“…y ¿pretenden que no me moleste por verlo ahí caminando como si nada hubiese pasado?”

“Sabemos que debe ser difícil…”

“¿Lo sabemos?” Preguntó Ymir frunciendo el ceño.

“Sí, lo sabemos. Pero luego cuando arreglan las cosas, regresan a ser la linda pareja que son.”

“¿En serio crees que somos lindos?” pregunto Sasha con tono soñador.

“Sí.” Confirmó Ymir. “Son unos idiotas lindos que nos hacen reír.”

“Me siento honrada de servir para tú entretenimiento.” Dijo Sasha con sarcasmo.

“Cual sea el caso, creo deben hablarlo.” Razonó Historia. “¿Alguna vez lo han hablado?”

“Eh… ¿Hablado de qué?”

“¡Sasha! ¿Nunca le haz dicho que esperas algún cambio en su relación?”

“Hum… no… no exactamente. ¿Qué no el ser más romántico está implícito cuando ya dos personas son novios?”

“No.” Respondieron sus amigas al mismo tiempo.

“Y yo animándote a terminar con él.” Dijo Historia. “Ahora me siento mal. Pero habla con él al respecto y dile que ya dejaron de ser amigos, que ahora son novios y que quieres un cambio.”

“Si es que quieres un cambio. Si quieres terminar con él, como era tu plan inicial, hazlo.”

“Ok... Entonces ¿qué hago?”

“¡Lo que quieras, pero haz algo!” exclamó Ymir. “Nosotras nos vamos, utiliza este tiempo a solas para pensar.”

Sasha se quedó sola sin saber que hacer. Tenía dos opciones: hablar con él o terminar las cosas.

Hablar con él era más lógico, pero sentía que no serviría de nada y al final de cuentas, todo volvería a ser lo mismo.

_¿Eso sería malo? Además, aún ni siquiera haz hablado con él. No sabes cómo va a tomar las cosas._

La vocecita de nuevo tenía razón. Tal vez deberían hablar, pero algo en el fondo le decía que, aunque intentará hablar con él no iba lograr llegar a ningún lado. Hablar de cosas profundas no era algo que ellos hicieran.

Por otro lado, terminar con él, representaba un claro riesgo a su salud mental, ahora que lo pensaba: iba a entrar en depresión.

Aunque en ocasiones anteriores, sabía seguían juntos y eso hacía que ella se pusiera furiosa; que quisiera caerle encima y arrancarle la cabeza, luego volver a ponérsela y arrancarla de nuevo.

Tal vez si sabía ya no eran nada, las cosas no serían igual.

_No, serían peor._

_¿Tú crees?_

_¡Por supuesto! Aparte, el enojo siempre se te quita cuando llega en son de paz con alguna golosina._

Ese era otro problema: se le pasaba el coraje y olvidaba cuál había sido la razón de su enojo, apenas veía comida. ¿Por qué la comida era tan maravillosa?

Se quedó pensativa, imaginando qué iba a cenar esa noche.

_No te distraigas Blouse, no es momento para pensar en comida._

Sacudió la cabeza y mejor se dedicó a reflexionar en qué iba a hacer. Aún no se decidía y el tiempo estaba corriendo.

“¿Qué voy a hacer?” se preguntó en voz alta, pero nadie le respondió.

Todo quedaba ahora en ella y su decisión. Ay, ¿por qué tenía que ser ella la que decidiera?

_Eh, ¡dah! Es tu relación boba._

Cierto, era su relación y nadie podía intervenir en ella. Observó su reloj; apenas tenía 10 minutos sola y los sentía como una eternidad.

Y todavía no sabía qué hacer. Vamos Blouse, ponte a pensar, los pros y los contras.

Pero, ¿Los pros y los contras de qué? ¿De terminar con él o de hablar con él? Ay, por qué era tan complicado. Si se tratará de que iba a cenar, sería más fácil se decidiera.

Suspiró, debía tomar una decisión; debía saber qué iba a hacer cuando él llegara.

Sí, iba a terminar con él. Decidido.

_¿Segura?_ Preguntó la vocecita.

_¡Claro que estoy segura!_

Y con ese sentimiento de seguridad, se quedó hasta que vió la hora. Ya no debía faltar mucho para que llegara. Escuchó pasos acercándose a ella y levantó la vista para ver a su novio caminando hacia ella.

Exclamó un _oh_ que apenas ella escuchó y se dió cuenta que ya no sabía que hacer. Era todo lo que necesitaba para confundirse: verlo.

Un segundo quería correr y abrazarlo; pero también quería correr, abofetearlo y decirle que debía ponerle más atención y ser más cariñoso.

Pero luego pensaba qué no necesitaba eso de él; y un segundo más tarde, quería todo lo contrario.

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_ Pensó Sasha con pánico.

No, no tenía idea qué hacer. Pero algo le decía, que no importaba si decidía terminar, porque Historia tenía razón y no podían estar mucho tiempo alejado uno del otro. Cuando se peleaban, o era él o era ella la que buscaba al otro, hacían las paces y todo perfecto.

Si, no importaba que decisión tomara en ese momento, pues sabía el resultado, en caso de terminar con él, no sería definitivo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero es fic haya sido de su agrado, aunque estuvo algo corto, pero la verdad, la inspiración se me fue y solo ésto logré hacer.


End file.
